Maldri
' Maldri the Quantum Raider' is a Quantum Ravager from the upcoming game, Darkspore. He is an especially powerful hero with a remarkably high level of stats, who is very difficult to acquire in the normal version of the game, be can be unlocked earlier be pre-ordering Darkspore. He is from Zelem's Nexus. He used to be a thief, and while raiding Zelem's abandoned hideout, he accidentally activated a ray gun that shot him, and granted him his Quantum powers. He shares his Type and Class with Vex.He can be unlocked with Krel and Revenant at Crogenitor Level 11. A recent post on the Darkspore forums has confirmed that Paul Sottosanti is trying to make the Gamma variant of Maldri the hero that will be unlocked via preorder. Many playes voted Maldri Gamma due to his high dexterity, unique variant ability, as well as ironic position at Crogenitor Level 42. Revelation Maldri was first announced in the pre-order offer from Darkspore.com. He was also announced at the same time on the Darkspore forum. His title was revealed by senior systems designer Paul Sottosanti on the Darkspore forum upon request. Lore When Civilisation Flourished in Zelem's Nexus,Maldri was what others would have called a Burglar.Anything denied him by encryption,by a lock,by the law,was what he desired the most. When the Darkspore invaded,most of Maldri's fellow Nexus-Dwellers saw nothing but a catastrophe.Maldri saw opportunity...for looting,and when he stubled upon one of the lost laboratories of an Alien almost no one beleived existed,Maldri knew he'd found teh greatest Treasure trove in his life. Inside the Crogenitor Zelem's abondoned enclave,Maldri tried taking everything that wasn't welded in place.And then he accidentally activated a device that shifted him dimensionally,granting him,as he soon learned,a range of Quantum powers. Emerging from Zelem's lair,Maldri found himself surrounded by Darkspore.He quantum jumped instantaniously to wherever his enemies were standing,attacking them physically before teleporting away.With his Improbability assualt,Maldri counter inflicted any damage done to him.Some of his foes he slowed or stopped in time.Still others he blasted back or Blew up. To the Darkspore Maldri is and unpredicatble,almost untouchable spectre...a quantum raider... Abilities Erratic Strike (basic attack melee) Highly randomly melee attack that deals 1-18 physical damage. Quantum Superposition (Ability-Melee) Maldri exploits his probabilistic existence at many positions in space-time to unleash 6 successive attacks on random nearby enemies, each on dealing 6-32 physical damage. Probability Assault-'''(Squad Ability-Debuff) For the next 8 seconds anything that damages or is damaged by Maldri suffers negative random effects. '''Dimensional Rift (Ability-Banish) Banishes all enemies in a 6m area into an alternate dimension for 8 seconds. Those enemies can´t act but are immune to damage and further status effects. Unpredictability (passive ablitity) Thanks to unpredictable motion, Maldri's Dodge Rating is increased by 100%.In Overdrive this is increased to 200% and resist rating is increased to 100%. Video Maldri and the Limited edition parts were recently seen in the Darkspore pre-order trailer. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDFC83npito&feature=player_profilepage Trivia * In the official artwork of Maldri, he appears to have only 1 pair of legs. However, in the PVP video, a hero with a face and weapons strongly resembling Maldri's, but sporting 4 legs and a thick tail, was seen, This caused some debates on what Maldri's full appearance actually looked like. Finally, on January 26 2011, the debates were settled when Maldri was seen in the editor, revealing his full form. He appears to resemble a mantis shrimp and looks quite stocky. * If played frame by frame, the beginning of the Editor video reveals that when Maldri uses his basic attack he also does a spinning kick on the enemy. This makes him the only hero so far that, even armed with weapons, uses a part of its body to attack. * Maldri has a rather odd voice, making only clicks and chirps like the aliens from the move District 9. Maldri also bears other resemeblences to these aliens, as he is prawn like in build and body parts, albeit having six limbs, instead of four. Category:Heroes Category:Quantum Category:Ravagers Category:Zelem's Nexus